Hsm oneshot
by LoveWheel
Summary: Okay you pick what you want the one-shot to be more info inside :D Any pairings any ratings. Rated M just incase
1. Info

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm One-shots**

**Okay so I realise that none of my Hsm competitions go well, so I doing this.... I have seen other people do it and I wanted to give it a go.**

**What you do:**

You give me a Hsm pairing, rating and plot or summery and I will do you a one-shot.

**What I need:**

Hsm pairing:

Rating:

Plot/Summery:

**How it works:**

Once your have left that information in the review I will make it for you.:D So if you like any of my stories and think I will do a okay job of it just leave a review.

I hope it goes well.... Please try it out with me...

I will do any pairings or ratings....

**Anyway please start leaving your reviews.**


	2. Lovebug Rylor T

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

Hsm pairing: Rylor (Ryan and Taylor) Rating:T Plot/Summery: Taylor finds out that her dream boy Chad isn't so dreamy after all and ends up with a broken heart. But the lovebug comes right back and **she's falling for someone new!**

This is for **Yen Sprouse**

**Lovebug**

Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close, but you were so far away  
Left me without anything to say

That's what he used to do, now I don't even get a phone call from him. How sad. While I am at home doing my homework, or waiting for him to pick me up for one of our dates he is out chasing other girls. I don't no what I ever saw in him.__

Now I'm speechless,  
over the edge just  
Breathless,  
I never thought  
That I'd catch  
This love bug again  
Hopeless,  
Head over heels,  
In the moment,  
I'd never thought  
That I'd get hit by  
This love bug again

I caught you with her again today, even though I couldn't admit to myself then I finally understand what my friends have been telling me. I am never speechless or breathless around you any more. Not even head over heels in love with you now. __

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(i can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
Your beautiful, but you don't even try  
(you don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now every time I see you throw a smile in my direction I know it is fake and it disgusts me. I wonder what would happen if I was to dump you? It would be a lot better for me. I honesty see you for what you are now, a **cheap, scum**. And I hope you are happy that you left me heartbroken without even trying.__

Now I'm speechless,  
over the edge just  
Breathless,  
I never thought  
That I'd catch  
This love bug again  
Hopeless,  
Head over heels,  
In the moment, 

_I'd never thought  
That I'd get hit by  
This love bug again_

My life starts getting better when he enters my life. Now he defiantly leaves me speechless and breathless much more then you ever did, I think I have caught it again because I am hopelessly head over heels in love.__

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wish that it would be  
Suddenly, I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, Breathless, Baby can't you..see

He asked me to be his one and only, he got my life back on track. When he kisses me, I feel butterflies in my stomach and I jump for joy, it is everything I wished it to be. Now this lovebugs' got me on my knees.__

Now I'm!

Now I'm speechless,  
over the edge just  
Breathless,  
I never thought  
That I'd catch  
This love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless,  
Head over heels,  
In the moment,  
I'd never thought  
That I'd get hit by  
This love bug again

I am so glad I found Ryan and dumped Chad's sorry arse. He once was my dream man till he ran off to be who he is today. I am now a much better person then I used to be. I finally caught that lovebug once again and I am as happy as can be. My name is Taylor Mckenzie and I love Ryan Evans.

**How was that ?? Any good ?? please review I enjoyed doing this, I have never written a Rylor before so It was a challenge for me. Keep the reviews coming in I want to do more. Oh and thank you to Yen Sprouse for letting me do my first one. Xdramaqueenx08 x x x **


	3. Love Story Troyella T

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing: Troyella**

**Rating: t-k**

**Plot/Summery: How Troy and Gabriella fell in love. Their love story.**

**This is for **_Girlpower8900_

**Troyella – Love Story**

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I remember that day like it was yesterday, when you was standing on my balcony singing my favourite song. **Our Song.** It was a magical day it was when we truly fell in love. It was summer and the sun was beating down on us so heavily.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

You asked me to go to a ball with you and of course I said yes. I had nothing to wear but you said I loved beautiful in anything I wore and I believed you. You knew how to light up my day and make me happy.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

My father never liked you he didn't think you was the one for me but I had to disagree. You were my Romeo and I was Juliet. It just fitted perfectly. That was the start of our love for each other when I knew you loved me because you wouldn't go.

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

When we finally decided we couldn't be apart we left together. I trusted you with all my heart and I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. It wasn't in your caring nature to hurt me. I knew my father would flip but I didn't care he didn't understand our love for each other. 

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I know you will always be there for me no matter what. I remember when mother took my father's side and forbid me from seeing you. They were trying to tell me that the feelings I had for you were not real and that I was just going through a phrase. But no **I love you** all right.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

I love you with all my heart Troy.

"Then marry me Gabriella, make me the happiest man on the planet and be my wife" I broke down in tears of joy, it proved your love for me was not fake and your truly meant every word you say to me.

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

Our love story started when we was just young, we went through everything together, we had our ups and downs our break-ups and make-ups. But we made it through. We got married had 2 beautiful children. Then ended up dying in each others arms when it was our time to go.

We were both young when I first saw you.

**How was that??? I have never written a Troyella before because I am not really a fan of them but I did my best I hope you like it please review. And when you said if I could do a love story kind of thing the song 'love Story' by Taylor Swift popped into my head. **

**Anyway keep them reviews coming in, btw not all of my stories will have songs in them. They will have more dialogue in them don't worry. Anyway I have to do another one now so.... peace – xDramaqueenx08 x x x**


	4. Prom Time Zekepay and Ryelsi T

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing: Ryelsi, Zekepay**

**Rating: t-k**

**Plot/Summery: How Zeke and Ryan got the courage to ask the girls they love to go to the prom with them.**

**This is for **_Digigir102_

**Zekepay, Rylesi – Our Prom Time**

Sharpay was walking down the halls of east high her heels were clicking rather loudly today. She was a bit pissed off Ryan had left really earlier so she had to carpool on her own and she couldn't find her boyfriend any where.

"Hey Chad, Troy have you seen Zeke any where I can't find him it's like he is hiding" Since Zeke and Sharpay had got together Sharpay had become friends with all of the wildcats and surprisingly she wasn't as mean any more it was like Zeke had made her a better person and everyone was liking the new Sharpay.

"No sorry, he was here this morning but then he left saying he had to do something" Troy replied

"Okay thanks any way" She scurried off back down the hall on search for Zeke like she was hunting him.

Kelsi was in the music room on the piano playing her new piece she had not long written. She hadn't spoken to Ryan since last night on the phone. Ryan said he had something special planned for her and that he would give it to her at lunch time. She was curious as to what it was but didn't want to get to worked up about it otherwise she would spoil it for herself. Her phone started playing the soft tune of 'I just wanna be with you' and Sharpay's number flashed on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelsi I was wondering, has Ryan been acting weird around you lately?"

"Er yeah kind of why?"

"He left the house today without me, then when I get to school I can't find him and I was wondering if you had seem him?"

"No sorry but he said that I should meet him in the caffatira at lunch time if that helps"

"OK thanks by the way have you seen Zeke Today, Chad and Troy said he was here this morning but then he left to go somewhere"

"No sorry, I'm not that much help this morning"

"OK doesn't matter bye Kelsi"

"Bye" She put the phone back down and carried on apply and editing her song as she played it on the piano.

Time had passed by rather quickly and it was soon lunch time, still no sign or Zeke or Ryan. When Kelsi entered the cafertira Ryan was standing on a table holding a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates. Everyone was watching him with a confused look on their faces.

"Kelsi finally, your here"

"Ryan what are you doing up there get down people are looking at you" Kelsi scratched the back of her head and looked around at everyone she noticed that Ryan wasn't moving from his spot upon the table.

"Wait I want to ask you something" She looked at him as to carry on.

"Will You Kelsi Nielson go to the Prom with me" Loads of aws where heard from a swoon of girls. Kelsi's face lit up with joy.

"Of course I will" He jumped down off the table and swept her into a huge hug as he placed sweet kisses all over her face.

"Oh I believe theses are for you" He gave her the flowers and box of chocolates and watched as he enjoyed her smile plaster upon her face once more.

Sharpay was waiting outside of her car when school had finished, She was the first one out. She had already text Zeke and told him to met her by her car when school was finish. She listened as the bell went signalling that school had finished and watched as loads of people came ploughing out of the school entrance. Zeke had still failed to show. Sharpay waited a few more minutes then finally gave up. Just as she was about to get in her car she saw Zeke come out of the school with his head down he looked like he was mumbling to himself.

"Zeke what have you been playing at Today" Sharpay boomed. He finally looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry I have had a lot on my mind lately"

"What do you mean? It's like you have been hiding from me all day is there something wrong?"

"I am scared"

"Scared of what hunny?" Sharpay was really concerned about him. But what she didn't know what that the whole of the wildcats were nearby hiding behind a wall watching there every move.

"About what I am about to ask you"

"Why what are you going to ask me?" Sharpay was getting worried now, she looked at him and then touched his arm as if asking him to carry on.

"Well I don't know how to say this but. Here it goes. Sharpay Evans I love you with all my heart and it would be so amazing if you could be my date to the Prom" Sharpay had tears of joys in her eyes as she hugged him.

"I thought you wasn't going to ask me, but yes I will go" A load of hollering and screaming was heard next as all the wildcats come out and congratulated them. Zeke turned a light shade of pink when he looked at Sharpay, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss, he blushed even more when some of the team shouted 'Get in there', Sharpay just smiled into the kiss. This was definitely going to be the best Prom ever.

**Okay hope you liked it. I hope I did you good. So please Review keep them coming. I have never done a Zekepay before either and I wanted to try it out, I hope I did you Zekepay lovers good. Anyway more to come when you leave your reviews – Peace xDramaqueenx08 x x x**


	5. Our Love For Each Other Rylor T

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing: Rylor**

**Rating: T**

**Plot/Summery: Ryan falls for a girl he never thought he would, then Troy and the girl find out and the whole school turns upside down.**

**This is for **_Yen Sprouse_

**Our love for each other**

As Ryan walked down the halls of East High he spots someone and that someone was Taylor. He loved how she was really smart and she didn't even have to try and the fact that she was a free person and that she did what she wanted to do. It was a shame she was stuck with Chad when she could do so much better. Well in Ryan's eyes she could. He knew what it was like to love someone, He loved her, and she loved Chad that's the way it was meant to be. The home room bell went and everyone made a mad rush to their lockers to get books they needed then done a runner for their home rooms. Ryan noticed that Taylor was struggling carry all of her books and that Chad had deserted her, so he went over to her.

"Hey Tay need some help?"

"Oh thank you Ryan your so kind, I wish Chad was more like you" Ryan gave a weak smile as she handed her books over to Ryan, seeing as they had the same home room together it didn't bother him so much and he was also doing it because he wanted to, he would do anything for her.

"So how is the drama going?"

"Oh great you should try it out sometime"

"Oh no I would love to but I have to much going on at the moment also I get stage fright so it wouldn't work out really well for me" As they arrived to home room they walked in and Ryan placed her books down on her desk for her.

"Thank you" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked over to his seat. Throughout the lesson he just sat there staring at her. Troy caught on quick. The bell went and Ryan was ripped out of his gaze. As he left the door Troy pulled him aside.

"Yo dude why was you staring at Taylor"

"I wasn't" He tried playing the innocent card but it wasn't working.

"Okay dude give it up I know you like her"

"What? How?"

"One you couldn't keep your eyes off her and two Sharpay told me" He smirked.

"How did she know"

"She read it somewhere, said you wrote it down in your book or something, can't remember, but it doesn't matter why don't you go ask her out?"

"I can't she is going out with Chad"

"If you haven't noticed she isn't all that into Chad, Just a heads up dude" With that said Troy walked away.

Time flew by for Ryan and it was soon dinner time. Everywhere he went, people where looking at him and pointing, even whispering. Slight giggles could be heard as he sat down at his dinner table.

"So lover-boy got a date yet?" Sharpay asked, he gave her an odd look, he still hadn't told her that he knew about her telling Troy that he liked Taylor. He just glared at her. On the other side of the cafeteria Gabriella and Taylor where talking.

"So what you going to do about Ryan?"

"I don't know Gabby, he is so sweet and charming unlike Chad, and I have been dropping him hints all day"

"It sounds like you like him already"

"Maybe I Do maybe I don't, I am so not sure"

"I think you should give him a chance"

"But what about Chad?"

"Dump his sorry arse, what has he ever done for you?" Both girls started to giggle.

Ryan couldn't take it any more, he hated it when people stare at him and talk about him. He quickly got up and stood on the table.

"Will you lot shut up!!" He shouted, everyone stopped what they was doing and looked at him.

"You know when you hear one lot of gossip the whole school goes crazy, it's no big deal!!" His face was burning with rage.

"So what if I love Taylor, that is up to me you don't have to go talking about it" Some people started whispering again saying stuff like 'Did he just say love?'.

"Yes I love Taylor!" He turned to face Taylor.

"I love you Tay" Everyone's attention diverted to Taylor. She felt under pressure. Everyone was waiting to hear what she would say back.

"Wow Ryan.... I think...." The suspense was killing everyone.

"I think I like you too" Everyone around them started clapping and cheering as Ryan jumped off the Table and ran towards Taylor, he scooped her up in a big hug and gave her a sweet kiss in front of everyone.

"Hold on, Hold on! What about me!" Chad shouted as he came of the crowed.

"If you Haven't forgotten I am still dating you" He sounded rather childish. Loads of roars of 'Dump his sorry arse Taylor' were heard. Then it went silent again.

"Sorry Chad but we wasn't working out I hope we can still be friends." With that said Chad stomped out of the cafeteria in a bad mood. Loads more roars and cheers could be heard as Ryan and Taylor shared another sweet kiss.

"Aw they are so cute! This is so romantic, I need to kiss someone" Sharpay said in a happy tone as she grabbed the closes person that was near her, which happened to be Zeke. When she pulled apart he had a dreamy smile on his face. She walked away with Zeke following not far behind her.

**Okay I hope you liked it. Please keep the reviews coming in. I hope I didn't spoil the ending there for You Yen Sprouse, I just wanted to add it cz Zeke likes her in the movie and she needed to kiss someone I just thought it would be funny if she kissed him. Anyway -Peace xDramaqueenx08 x x x**


	6. College Days Chadpay T

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing: Chadpay**

**Rating: T**

**Plot/Summery: What it is like when Chad and Sharpay end up in the same college.**

**This is for **_Digigir102_

**College Days**

The start of college should be fun, experiencing. Sharpay certainly thought it would be until she found out she was going to the same College as Chad Danforth. She sure as hell wasn't very thrilled. As normal most of the boys were drooling all over her as she pasted them, some that should with their girlfriends would get an occasional slap across the face. Sharpay just smirked in spite of them. She had just got her schedule and her locker number and code. Once finding her locker she put her stuff away and decided on going exploring around the place.

Chad was scared, he didn't know what to think of college. He didn't know anyone there apart from Sharpay, and even though he didn't particular like her he still thought she was hot. And once he spotted her this morning, when she made her way in school he knew that all the boys thought so too just by the way they looked at her. She didn't really seem to notice or care. But he had the advantaged he knew her more then everyone else in the school. It turned out they had the same home room together. And he got to sit behind her. While the teacher was blabbering on about something, Chad managed to write a note and past it on to Sharpay.

_So princess..._

_how is college for you so far??_

_-Chad x x x_

Sharpay pressed a small smile onto her face._ What was with the kisses_. She thought to her self as she gave a quick reply and heard him smirk. The bell went and the whole classroom flooded out. Chad smirked as he saw Sharpay strutting down the hallway with loads of guys following not far behind. This sure was going to be an interesting year for him. And her. Lunch time soon came around the corner and Chad had managed to maintain some friends within a few hours. Brad, Charlie and Scott. They seemed to be in all of his classes and they also seemed pretty cool.

"So dude what you make out of that hot blonde in home room this morning?" Brad asked.

"Sharpay Evans?"

"Yeah that's her"

"Oh I know her, we went to high school together, but I must admit she is smoking" They all agreed to that. Chad got up when he spotted her enter the cafeteria.

"Watch this" He walked over to her and gave her arse a gentle squeeze. She turned around to see who it was but when he saw it was Chad she had a shocked expression on her face.

"Hug me quick, and pretend you like it" She said as she gave him a big hug, all the boys saw this and then cleared off.

"What was that for?" Chad had to admit he liked it.

"I wanted them to leave me alone" She smiled at him. Shortly after Brad, Charlie and Scott came walking over to them.

"You going to introduce us to your hot friend Chad?" Charlie asked as he stared Sharpay up and down.

"Er yeah, Sharpay this is Charlie, Scott and Brad"

"Hey" She said shyly.

"It's nice to meet someone so beautiful as you" Charlie said as he took her hand and kissed it. Sharpay shot Chad a look as to say 'help me'.

"Er dude do you mind not touching....My.... Girlfriend" Chad said when he saw the look on Sharpay's face he quickly shot her a look as to saying 'go along with it'

"Your... Girlfriend?" Brad asked shocked.

"Yeah, We have been going out for ages right Chaddy" Sharpay cooed in his ear. The boys left them when Chad went to kiss her to prove to them they wasn't lying.

"Try and kiss me again and your dead, Danforth"

"Doesn't bother me as long as I got to kiss my 'Girlfriend'"

"In your dreams Danforth" Sharpay quickly walked away leaving a dumbfounded Chad behind. Yup He definitely would be having some good dreams tonight.

"Let the College Year begin" Chad murmured to him self.

**So how was it?? Too much?? Too boring?? Please let me know if it was good or not and be honest. Anyway please keep them reviews coming in and also I have a list of the couples i haven't done for anyone yet they are:**

**Ryella**

**Rypay – Not love though just brother sister bond.**

**Troypay**

**Zekella – Never done that before. Sounds fun**

**Zekelor – Never done that before either.**

**Troylor – Or that either – Wow I haven't done a lot before.**

**Chyan – If you want me to do Gay couples I can.**

**Gapay**

**Troyan**

**Choy**

**Okay that's it I think let me know if there is more anyway please let me do some more, oo I have more on the way as well. - Peace xDramaqueenx08 x x x **


	7. Way Outta My League Chaylor K

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing: Chaylor**

**Rating: K+, K**

**Plot/Summery: Chad sees the most beautiful girl in the world. Problem is she is way out of his league.**

**This is for **_Cornigue Chaylor Girl_

**Way outta my League**

Chad, Troy, Zeke and Ryan were walking down to starbucks so they could grab a coffee before going to play some friendly baseball. When they go there Ryan Spotted his sister hanging out with her friends. Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi.

"Hey dude who is that beauty hanging out with your sister?" Chad asked, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Who Taylor?" Ryan replied.

"Taylor" Chad whispered, while Troy, Zeke and Ryan ordered theirs, Chad got the nerve to walk over to them so he could talk to Taylor.

"Hey Pay"

"Danforth, What do you want?"

"To talk is there something wrong with talking with my best friend?" He qeustioned.

"Yes because I am not your best friend not even your friend"

"Okay you got me" He scooted a bit further towards Taylor.

"So who do we have here?" He asked.

"Not interested" She said as she got up and went over to the counter to pay for everyone's drinks.

"Well that was rude"

"Chad it means you are way out of her league" He then looked back to where Taylor was standing and noticed that she was talking and giggling with Zeke.

"And he is?" Chad said as he pointed at them.

"You know Zeke, he knows how to impress the ladies" Troy said as him and Ryan came over. He casually took the seat between Gabriella and Sharpay and noticed how the too of them had a dreamy look on there face after he had said Zeke's name. Ryan gave his sister a quick hug and took a seat.

"I don't believe this, What has he got that I haven't"

"Don't ask me I have no idea" Troy said as he put his hands up in defence.

"For one, he isn't dumb" Sharpay said.

"He can Bake" Gabriella continued.

"He is cute"

"He has a lovely charm"

"He is so dreamy"

"I love his smile"

"And his eyes" Gabriella and Sharpay kept continuing.

"Okay I get it he is great!" Chad said to shut them up.

"You asked, god!" Sharpay said as she picked up her drink and started slurping on it. Taylor came back over minutes later with Zeke not far behind.

"So Taylor, Chad here is a basketball player" Sharpay said trying to get her to like him.

"And he ... he... I got nothing" Gabriella said as she sat back in ashame.

"Thanks a lot Gabby" Chad said.

"Sorry, listen I am not interested in you because you came on to strong to me, but better luck next time" She said as she started collecting her things to get up and leave.

"You coming girls" She said as she left.

"Don't worry Chad she is like that with most Boys"

"What about Zeke?"

"He just had good luck?" She tried. Gabriella quickly got out her phone and a pen and wrote Taylor's number down on Chad's hand.

"Give her a call whenever Just don't say your name or that I gave you her number"

"Yeah you are so lucky your getting a second chance her buddy" Sharpay said as her, Gabriella and Kelsi left.

"Tough break man" Troy said as he patted his back and got up. Zeke finally sat down with a smile on his face.

"What's got you so smily?"

"I got a date with Taylor" Chad quickly got up and stormed out. He saw Sharpay's pink Mustang drive away, and heard all the girls giggling like mad. He looked at his hand that held the number of the beautiful Taylor and a slight smile came to his face. Maybe he will give her a call.

**Okay how was it?? good, bad be honest now! Anyway I might add another Chaylor for you **_Cornigue Chaylor Girl _**Cz I have another idea as well, so if you don't like it I will add it for you. Just let me know. Anyway Keep the reviews coming in people. Keep reading. - Peace xDramaqueenx08 x x x**


	8. Love me for me Rylor and Troyella K

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing(s) : Rylor + Troyella**

**Summery/Plot : Taylor Dumped Ryan for Troy, But Troy cheated on her with Gabriella. One year later Taylor is still heartbroken but a certain little dancer comes back into her life.**

**Rating : K+**

**This is for : **_Yen Sprouse_

**Rylor, Troyella – Love me for me**

Roars of outbursts where heard coming from Troy's bedroom. An Argument. Some might think it was Him and Taylor having a fight, or him having a fight with his mother, but this was different. Taylor had decided to surprise Troy by going to his house, his mother had let her in and told her that he was in his room, but what she failed to tell her was that there was someone else in there too. As Taylor neared closer to his door she could just make out what the two people were saying.

"When are you going to tell her Troy?" The familiar voice echoed through the room.

"I don't know if I can, it will break her heart"

"You are going to have to tell her sooner or later or I will, I can't keep this from my best friend" As soon as that was said Taylor knew who was in the room with Troy she slowly crept into the room without anyone noticing her.

"Tell me what?" This made them both jump.

"How much did you hear?" Was Troy's first question. But Taylor decided to ignore it and revert back to her question.

"Tell me what?" This time her voice was more forced. Gabriella decided to step in when she noticed Troy wasn't going to say anything any time soon.

"Me and Troy love each other" The shock look on Taylor's face said it all.

"Listen we didn't mean for it to happen it just did" Troy butted in.

"How can you not mean to fall in love!" Taylor shouted at him like he was stupid.

"Listen thing is he cheated on you" Gabriella stated just above a whisper.

"You what!"

"I didn't want to hurt you Tay honest, but you knew I liked Troy, and he admitted to liking me too" The blame was quickly pointed to Troy.

"You can both rot into hell for all I care, I don't know what I ever saw in you both, And this means we're over!" Taylor stomped out of the room making sure she slammed the door after her and carried on her way out of the house, hoping she would never have to set foot in the house again.

As Taylor carried on walking down the path that lead to her house she wasn't going to crumble at their words. _Their words._

_'Me and Troy love each other' _Yeah that was defiantly the most painful. All this time when he said he loved her he was really thinking about Gabriella. She had given up a lot of things to be with Troy and all for nothing. She gave up the decathlon Team. She gave up on getting good grades because she would never study because she would always be out with Troy, most importantly she gave up Ryan. He was probably the best thing that had happened to her and she just dumped him without giving him a reason. A mere _'Sorry Ry but I Love someone else now, Still friends?'. _He had walked away without giving her a answer she didn't blame him. But now when she needed him the most he wasn't there for her to fall back onto, to cry her eyes out. She remembered when Chad broke up with her and Ryan was there, a shoulder to cry on, that was how they had started dating by finding comfort in each other. She smiled at the thought even though this wasn't a good time to be smiling.

The break up knocked some sense into her. She started focusing more on her grades then boys and joined the Decathlon Team again after promising she wouldn't leave again till she graduated. She was back to the normal Brainy Taylor in no time. After finding out that Troy and Gabriella had gotten together the minute she left the house was enough for her to break. It had tugged at her heart strings. No one was there to comfort her this time.

_One Year Later. . . _

Taylor had finally graduated and got a degree in Advanced science and Maths. Her parents were very proud of her. She had got accepted into Yale school and would be moving out there as soon as the school year started. Taylor hadn't manage to find anyone else after what had happened. Had even spoken to Troy or Gabriella or even Ryan after the break up, not that she was on good terms with Ryan anyway. She had gained the trust of Sharpay Evans in the past year and the grew fairly close. At least she wasn't alone in the world of love. They had both become friends in the girls bathroom one day. Turns out Zeke had dumped her for someone else and she happened to be crying the the bathroom that Taylor had. There friendship started there and then.

Taylor was in the local Starbucks getting a lovely warm cup of Coffee. Nothing does it like a cup of Starbucks coffee. She sat down as she saw a certain someone come in the door. Her heart and head were pondering weather or not to go and talk to him, but he had clearly not seen her. He had already grabbed his coffee and was about to leave. _Go on Taylor you can do it just talk to him... Do it now or you never will.._

"Ryan" She called out, he turned at the sound of his name and spotted Taylor sitting on a chair motioning for him to come over. He did as he was told and grabbed a chair next to her.

"Hey" She quietly whispered.

"Hey"

"So how have you been?" She tried to make small talk but he clearly looked uncomfortable.

"Good, You?"

"Great" After a little more small talk Ryan came out with a question she was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"What happened to us?"

"I don't know Ry, I never meant to hurt you, but I ended up hurting myself more then once."

"What you mean"

"To be honest, it hurt me to leave you, but curiosity took over me, you know dating most popular guy in school, But I realised my mistake by leaving you"

"So you could do it again just because of your curiosity?" He asked a bit shocked.

"I didn't mean it like that, well at least I think I didn't, what I am trying to say is that I was fool for leaving you"

"Yeah you were" A small smile reputed onto his Face.

"I am so sorry, forgive me?" She asked very timidly. He slowly nodded his head and at that Taylor jumped into his arms wrapping him in a big hug and kissing his cheek. And just like that Ryan had started entering her life one more time. And this time it was for a long long time.

**Okay how was it??? Be honest with me. Anyway please review and keep the requests coming in please I love writing these for you lot. It is so much Fun. Anyway I still have a list of loads of pairings that I haven't done yet. So far lots of Rylors and Troyellas. **

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: **

**Sorry I had to do that to draw you attention to this great information, I am planing on writing a story based on a True story, and trust me it is so hard because I have to do a lot of research but don't worry I won't disappoint but I won't start it till I have finished some of my other stories first. So keep a look out. **


	9. Just Friends Rylor and Chaylor T

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing(s) : Rylor + Chaylor**

**Summery/Plot : Ryan has a secret crush on his best friend Taylor. Meanwhile she is dating chad. Ryan Writes a song in his dairy about it but Sharpay finds it. Taylor Dumps Chad before the school finds out about the song. Taylor realises something about Ryan that she never noticed before. Song choice: Just friends By The Jonas Brothers.**

**Rating : T**

**This is for : **_Yen Sprouse_

**Just Friends**

Ryan was waiting outside his best friend's house waiting for her to come. Everyday he would give her a lift to school in the mornings. She was being very late, which was not normal for her, she was always out waiting for Ryan when he arrived. After waiting for another 5 minutes he decided on going to knock on her door only to be greeted by Mrs Mckenzie.

"Oh hello Ryan"

"Hey is Taylor ready yet?" Her mother gave him a odd look.

"Didn't she tell you, she was getting a lift with Chad today"

"Oh she didn't say, thank you anyway. Bye" He quickly jumped into his car a raced off, trying not to get a speeding ticket but also trying to get to school on time. He wasn't sure why she didn't tell him that she didn't need a lift but it still made him fume.

After making it to school he walked over to his locker with 5 minutes to spare, once his gaze caught Taylor Laughing and talking with Chad all over her, he decided on avoiding her as much possible. I mean who would stand watching a guy all over the woman he loves?

It was True he could only be friends with her and that was all it could be. Sharpay was about to walk over to her brother when she spotted him staring into to space, her gaze followed his and it landed on a certain someone. **Taylor**. A smile broke out onto her face. It was perfect she had to get them together, she just needed to get rid of Chad.

It had just gone lunch time and the halls while full with students rushing to get a good seat in the cafeteria. Ryan opted not to go and made his way to the auditorium, Carrying a notebook in one back and his lunch in the other. He placed his lunch and opened notebook on the top of the piano and sat in the chair in front of it. A pen at the ready if anything was need to be put down. He carefully rested his fingertips on the keys and began to lightly pressed down making wonder sounds rise from the piano. He softly moved his lips and let a song come from his hurt. What he was feeling.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...  
I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends  
Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends  
Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends_

_(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends_

He sat silently for a few seconds before her heard clapping coming from behind him. His gaze turned to Sharpay.

"That was amazing Ry"

"Er... Thank you" His gazed turned back to his notebook as he jotted all the words down.

"I know you love her Ry why can't you just tell her?" Sharpay was now standing behind him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Shar" The room fell silent all that was heard was the tapping of Ryan's pen.

"Let me know when you finally tell her" Sharpay removed her hand and made her way to the door. She had to get her hands on that song. Sharpay turned to Ryan one last time.

"Remember Ry, There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved" She gave him a soft smile then exited the room. Sharpay's words had been floating around Ryan's head all day.

_'There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved'._

Ryan barely lifted his hand and placed his key in the front door as he opened the door he was greeted by a very happy Sharpay. He beaming face made Ryan wondered.

"Hey pay, what's got you all happy?"

"You will be so happy to know that Taylor and Chad have broke up, they got into a massive fight in school Today"

"And why should I be happy?"

"This is your chance Ry, to prove your love to your best friend, oh it is so romantic" Sharpay gushed as she started day dreaming.

"No, besides a Girl like Taylor would never fall for a guy like me, That's why we are best friends"

"Whatever you say Ry" Sharpay quickly made her way up the stairs and left Ryan in peace.

Morning soon came to, with the sun bright shining in through his curtains. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. He was half an hour late. He quickly sprang out of bed and hopped into the shower. He got dressed then raced off to school. And made his way to his locker. As he opened it a note fell out. Sharpay's handwriting was delicately sprawled over the paper.

_Ry_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up but I had some_

_Business I had to take care of, don't_

_worry you will thank me for it later_

_all my love Shar x x_

What did she mean she had some business she had to take care of, and why did involve him. A bell rang signalling that Home room was over. The halls started filling with many student. Ryan heard his name being called out. He looked out at the crowed and spotted Taylor making her way to him.

"Ry, I have been looking for you all morning"

"Oh you have? Well you found me"

"Did you really write this song for me?" Ryan's eyes went wide, What song was she talking about, it can't be the song he wrote yesterday can it? He looked out at all the students and saw that they all had a copy of his song. He quickly added two and two together and it all led back to one person. **Sharpay.**

"Er yes I did"

"Ryan this is so great, I never knew you felt this way about me, I feel so bad, all the times you was with me and Chad, oh I am so sorry"

"It's okay you didn't know, but you want to know something, The worst part about being in love is to wait for your beloved "

"You don't have to wait any longer" She gave him a small smile then leaned down and gave him a sweet passionate kiss. He smiled into the kiss, it was the best day of his life. Once they pulled away from the kiss, he looked over and saw Sharpay smiling at them, he owed her one big time.

_There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved._

_**Okay,**_**Hope you liked it, And I hope it was worth the wait. Please be honest with me and tell me what you think. Carry on reviewing and keep the stories coming in. I think that is about it, next chapter I will be adding soon is my next chapter to my story 'Make your move'. Coming soon people. Anyway Peace xDramaqueenx08 x x x**


	10. Maybe Life is better after you Zelsi K

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing(s) : Zelsi**

**Summery/Plot : Kelsi Tries to make Zeke happy after Sharpay dumped him for Troy.**

**Rating : K**

**This is for : **_rkfollower_

**Maybe life is better after you**

Today was Probably the worst day of Zeke's life. Yeah he got dumped by the most gorgeous girl in school and worst of all she dumped him for one of his best friends. **Troy Bolton. **All of his friends had been trying to cheer him up, but it was no use.

"Just get over her man, you can find someone a whole load better then her anyway" Chad said as they sat down in home room.

"You don't understand she was the one..well for me anyway"

"Dude get your head out of the gutter, trust me we will find you someone like... How about her... Sara Kelts, she is on the Girls basketball team and she is kinda hot" Jason said as he stared at her as she pasted by them. "On second thoughts I think I might give myself a go, be right back" He walked off in the direction that Sara had just left in. Even Troy tried to help him out but his only response was a very impolite 'Fuck you'.

He decided to do the thing that made him feel most safe and content.** Baking. **He couldn't hang about in the school kitchen all day even though he did begged the lunch ladies, But they rejected him with a firm no. So he seeked the comfort in his own home, he knew he could bake there all night if he wanted because his parents had left him at home alone while they went on their 5th anniversary. He had decided on making crème brule, a couple of batches of Cookies and a big sponge cake. He heard a faint knock on the door, then glanced down at his watch.

_Who could that be at a time like this...._

He opened the door to come face to face with Kelsi.

"Kelsi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to see you, You know to see how your doing, mind if I come in?" He opened the door a bit further so she could come in and then they both walked into the living room. Kelsi gently removed her coat and place it so it was hanging over the edge of the sofa.

"So how you doing?"

"What you mean after Sharpay dumped me, Oh great just great" He said with sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"Oh, well I just came over here to try and cheer you up"

"I don't need cheering up, everyone has tried doing that today don't they understand I want to be left alone" Kelsi just kept quiet. She scanned the room silently and spotted his Stereo, She walked over it and turned it on to a random channel. The song 'I will survive' Started playing. Kelsi looked at Zeke then started laughing. A broad smile grazed his face as he watched her. She picked up the TV remote and started singing into belting out the chorus.

"_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome any more  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive"_

Zeke Laughed at her then grabbed another remote and joined in singing with her.

"_It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me" _

They both fell back onto the sofa and started laughing while gasping for their breath.

"Whoa, you really do know how to cheer some up"

"I try" Kelsi smiled as the next song started playing, it was a rather slow song, and it made her feel awkward. Zeke got up from his position on the sofa and held out a hand for Kelsi to take. She gracefully took it and he pulled her close to him, they slowly started to move around the room, both with smiles planted on their face.

"You Kelsi Nielson are truly remarkable" Kelsi gave him a small smile and gently leaned up to give him a kiss, he deepened the kiss, and so they were in a full make-out session.

"I take that back, you defiantly know how to cheer me up" She gave him a gentle slap on the arm and started giggling.

**Okay how was it, be truthful with me people, I hope it was worth the wait I have about another 3 to come :D anyway keep the reviews coming in, I love you guys for letting me write all these, But you know what is so sad I haven't done any of these pairings: **

**Troypay – Troy and Sharpay So let me know what you think I know some **

**Ryella – Ryan and Gabriella pairings might not seem right but it's up to **

**Zekella – Zeke and Gabriella you. :D**

**Zekelor – Zeke and Taylor**

**Jaspay – Jason and Sharpay**

**Maron – Jason and Martha**

**Rypay – Not love though just brother sister bond.**

**Gapay – Gabriella and Sharpay**

**Chyan – Chad and Ryan**

**Choy – Chad and Troy**

**Ryoy / Troyan – Ryan and Troy**

**Tayella – Gabriella and Taylor**

**Taypay – Taylor and Sharpay**


	11. Sick of you Rylor T

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing(s) : Rylor **

**Summery/Plot : Taylor is sick of ladies man Ryan Evans, All her friends are falling for him, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Gabriella. She can't stand it any more. But he is holding back a secret he loves her More then she could ever know. **

**Rating : T**

**This is for : **_Yen Sprouse_

**Sick of you**

The sound of girls swooning filled the narrow hallway of East high. Taylor was at her locker, she turned when she heard the gasps, In walked Ryan Evans. She had nothing against him, she just didn't like the way everyone treated him, like he was better then everyone else. He had been given the name _**Ladies man**_ because he could make all the girls fall for him without even lifting a finger.

Taylor was brought out of her daydream by the sound of her name, she turned to her side and saw that her best friends, Sharpay, Gabriella, Martha and Kelsi were standing there looking at her.

"What's up?" She asked as she turned back to her locker to get her books out.

"Ryan Evans is" Gabriella said as she gazed at him. Sharpay, Martha and Kelsi soon joined in.

"Isn't he amazing" Sharpay said. All three of the other girls agreed.

"No, it's just ridiculous he thinks he can have any girl in this school which he can't"

"Oh yes he can, and I would like to be top of his list of choices" Gabriella said and this just caused the four girls to start arguing.

"Omg are you listening to yourselves? A boy has you arguing over him, boys should never come over friendships, Even you should be smart enough to know that" Taylor slammed her locker shut and stalked off to her next class.

"What's wrong with her?" Kelsi asked, the other 3 girls shrugged then they all joined in on arguing over Ryan again.

Last Lesson came rather quickly for Taylor maybe because it happened to be her favourite subject, AP Maths, which she happened to share with Ryan. Even though Ryan was the ladies man he was rather smart and managed Most of his AP lessons. Taylor was already seated in her seat and was waiting for the rest of her fellow classmates and Teacher to join her. Ryan and his posse walked in the door laughing about some joke Ryan probably made. He scanned the room quickly and spotted Taylor sitting down instead of taking his normal seat at the back he sat right next to Taylor. She looked up at him and made a gagging motion with her hands without him noticing and then looked back and her desk, getting out her books from her book bag and placing them on her desk.

"Er Hey" Ryan shuttered. Taylor glanced over at him then back at her back not bothering to say hey back.

"Okay... So you like maths then?"

"What do you want?" Taylor asked without lift her head from her book.

"Just wanted to talk to you"

"Well if you haven't noticed I Don't want to talk to you"

"Oo Cocky I like"

"Oo Ryan.. I don't like" Ryan was about to reply when the teacher came in and started giving out the assignments to everyone. He wrote various equations down on the Whiteboard then sat at his desk to mark some of the years below work. Every now and then Ryan would bother Taylor with a 'Have you got a spare pencil I can Borrow' or ' this is hard can you help me', But she didn't bother to acknowledge him. Ryan couldn't understand why she wasn't falling for him. He could get any girl in the school, well apart from Taylor and that really bothered him, he really liked her, he wouldn't just play her like all the other girls but she just didn't want to know, she knew the player side of him, _Is that what she is put of by?_

The bell rang and everyone started to stroll out of class. Taylor and Ryan where the last 2 to walk out of the classroom.

"Hey wait up" He decided he was going to put the charm on her.

"What do you want now?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"Your going to have to Try a lot better then that to win me over" Was Taylor's final words before she left East high on her adventure home. A small Smile appeared on his Face, she was going to be a tough one but he didn't mind she was worth it.

_Play hard to get I like it...._

**So what did you think?? It was kinda cute wasn't it. Anyway be honest, keep the reviews coming in, I know it took a little while but I hope it was worth the wait. I know I said I would post it the other day but I didn't get chance to with all of my school work but it is finally up. **

**And omg I just finished reading 'Noughts and Crosses' such a good book I am now on the second version 'Knife Edge'. So far so good. Anyway Chow for now xDramaqueenx08**


	12. What was it again Ryelsi T

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing(s) : Ryelsi **

**Summery/Plot : Ryan and Kelsi have a misunderstanding about something but neither of them can remember.**

**Rating : T**

**This is for : **_rkfollower_

**What was it again?**

Kelsi walked into school that day rather pissed off. Everyone knew to stir clear of her if she was pissed off, she might seem shy at times but she knows how to blow her trumpet when she is mad. It's kind of funny really she wasn't sure why she was pissed off, but she knew it had to do with something Ryan had done. He, Ryan being his usual self didn't know that Kelsi was pissed off, he walked straight over to her while she was standing in front of her locker and he wrapped his arms around her waist she quickly shrugged him off with out saying a word.

"Okay whatever I did I am so sorry" He quickly said. She turned to him and gave him a look, without saying anything she stalked off to her next lesson. Ryan walked over to his locker where all his guy friends where standing, Troy, Chad, Zeke and also Jimmie.

"What's up with Her?" Ryan asked.

"Who knows" Troy said. Just then Sharpay walked over to them.

"Isn't it obvious you pissed her off somehow"

"But I didn't do anything"

"How can you be so sure, Forgot her birthday, Your anniversary, any special occasion?" She asked him. He thought for a minute then shock his head no.

"Okay well you did something cos she is really pissed off right now and I mean really, We walked to school together and she started yelling at this old man for no reason!" With that said she walked off to her next class, with Zeke, Troy, and Chad following not far behind her. Jimmie just looked at him then patted his back.

"Hey what ever it is she will come around they all do" He then stalked off in a different direction to his other friends.

The bell rang signalling that the last lesson of the day was over. Ryan spotted Kelsi by her locker getting something out. He walked over to her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Go away Ryan"

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?" Kelsi turned and looked at him for a minute.

"To be honest I am not sure, But I know it has something to do with Gabriella"

"What? I haven't done anything with her, well at least not that I know of"

"She said something to me the other day, it really pissed me off but I can't remember"

"Just forget about her she is just jealous of what we have"

"Maybe your right, but your not off the hook that easily" She slammed her locker shut and walked out of the school. A few seconds later Ryan's phone started vibrating in his pocket, he got it out and saw he had a text message from Kelsi, it Read:

_**Well are you following me out or what? I won't wait for ever you know x x**_

He quickly raced out and spotted her standing next to his car smirking at him.

"You know your a tricky one, but I like it" Kelsi giggled then mounted into his car. Ryan had a huge smile plastered on his face.

**Okay so how was it?? I know it isn't as good as my other ones and that it is really short but I hope it is okay anyway I got more to come, I have about 5 more reviews of stories I have to do. So I will keep posting as quick as I can, Keep them coming though cos they are great plots and fun to write. Anyway chow for now xDramaqueenx08 x x **


	13. There for me Troylor M

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing(s) : Troylor **

**Summery/Plot : When Gabriella Cheats on Troy with his best friend Chad, he runs into the arms of Chad's ex-girlfriend and Gabriella's best friend Taylor.**

**Rating : M**

**This is for : **_MermaidRam85_

**There for me**

Troy was devastated, he just found his Girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend in bed together. And worst of all he found out that they had been having an affair for about 2 months. No wonder Taylor dumped him. Taylor that's another story, how Troy ended up on her front door step was beyond him, all he knew was that he need comfort. He gently knocked on her door and waited for a answer. Taylor appeared in the doorway moments later.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Taylor nodded and moved aside opening the door wider for him to come in. She looked at him carefully and noticed that he had been crying.

"Are you okay?" He didn't answer he just went into her living room and sat on her sofa. A couple of minutes passed in silences, Taylor walked over and sat next to him.

"You know I never thought that Gabriella would cheat on me"

"She did what!?" Troy nodded.

"Worst of all she cheated on me with Chad."

"Oh I am so sorry Troy, Chad i-" Taylor had been cut off by Troy.

"Did you know anything about it?" She looked at him wide-eyed.

"Of course not, if I did I would have told you, I wouldn't hurt you like that" He placed his hand over her cheek and started caressing it. He pushed a piece of her hair aside, behind her ear.

"You know you are so beautiful"

"Troy you only saying that because you are upset"

"No I mean it, I don't know what I saw in Gabriella" He leaned in gently and kissed her lips, she didn't respond at first, so he started retracting when realising what he was doing she pulled him back by his head and deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on her waist and rubbed circle motions there. He pushed he back on the sofa gently so he was laying on her. His hands started trailing up her top when she stopped him.

"Are you sure about this Troy? Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes" He breathed then continued kissing her, trailing his kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. She pushed him back up again.

"Maybe we should go to my bedroom" A small cheeky smile gazed her face as she began pulling him up the stairs and into her room. She pushed him down on the bed and started undoing the buttons on his top. Pushing it off his shoulders and running her hands down his well built chest, all the while him with a smile engraved on his face. She trailed soft wet kisses down his chest until she reached his jeans. She looked up at him and saw him nod for her to carry on, she slowly began to unbutton his jeans and let them slip down his legs, a smile planted on her face.

"Someone's happy" A soft giggle left her her mouth as she began pulling his boxers down. She placed her hand around him and slowly started pumping, loving the small groans that she had caused to leave his mouth. Her lips came in contact with his tip, slightly teasing him.

"Don't Tease" He begged as she started licking the sides, without warning she engulfed him in one and started sucking and working her magic. After a couple of minutes he came into her mouth and she swallowed savouring the flavour. Troy grabbed her by her sides and flipped them over so he was on top. His hands started making their way under her top like they did earlier, this time she didn't stop him. He stopped just below her breasts and started massaging that spot, hearing her groan in pleasure made him ever more happier. He quickly pulled her top over her head not being able to wait any longer and started kissing in between the valley of her breasts. She held in head in place and pushed her head back enjoying the pleasure, she bit down on her lips not wanting to let out any groans of moaning just yet. She put her hands behind her back and unclasps her bra pulling it off and waving it in front of Troy's face.

"Naughty Naughty" He said as she threw it to the side and started kissing him. She grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts placing them there and slowly started moving them in circler motions, they both groaned at the same time then let out a chuckle. His kisses made there way from her lips down to her chin, then her collarbone, over her shoulders and to her left breast, he started kissing, sucking, nibbling anything that made her happy, once doing that he moved over to her next breast and did the same, while working with his hands on getting her jeans off. Once they were off her looked down at her body that was underneath him just staring in awe, Taylor showing the shy side of her self started to blush under his gaze.

"You are truly beautiful" She smiled up at him then started kissing him. He was hovering over he entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" She nodded.

"Yes I want you in me now Troy" With that being said, Troy pushed himself into her, he heard her cry out in pain so her didn't move and looked at her. He kissed her lips and saw the pain in her eyes go away.

"You okay?"

"Yes" He then started moving, rocking gently but fast. Every groan that left her mouth made him thrust in and out faster.

"Faster Troy" He moved faster and faster, loving the feeling, her walls started tightening around him and he knew she was nearly there.

"Almost there" He heard her cry as he carried on with his speed. He was almost there as well. They both came at the same time. Troy collapsed next to her and his breathing started calming down. Taylor moved closer to him and pulled the cover over them both. She snuggled into him and kissed his chest.

"That was great Troy" She said as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Yeah it was pretty amazing" He kissed the top of her head then closed his eyes. Moments later they were both fast asleep in the comfort of each others embrace.

**So how was it? Be honest it was my first time doing a M rated story, and I am so sorry MermaidRam85 that it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait, I know you said you wanted either a M rated or a T rated but I decided on doing a M rated hope you didn't mind. Anyway please review and carry on reading because I Have another ... 5! To do and I will do them shortly, I have started some of them. Anyway Chow for Now. xDramaqueenx08**


	14. Thank you Daddy Troyella M

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

**Hsm Pairing(s) : Troyella **

**Summery/Plot : Troy and Gabriella had spent two months apart because of her dad, what happens when they are finally able to be together again?**

**Rating : M**

**This is for : **_Hsmdazed_

**Thank you Daddy**

Troy was Over the moon, After he found out he wasn't allowed to see his Girlfriend again he went into deep depression. And worst of all It has been 2 months since he last saw her, finally her dad was going to let her come out again and see him. The change of heart was rather random, from one minute hating Troy and not letting her see him to now when he couldn't give a damn. He had the whole night planned out, A romantic walk on the beach then a picnic in his back garden under the stars, Even better about it that Troy's parents wouldn't be there because they have gone away for the weekend.

He had taken a shower got out his best clothes and put on Gabriella's favourite deodorant. And he couldn't of looked more smart. He walked down stairs and grabbed his car keys swinging them on his finger before shoving them in his back pocket. He had told Gabriella that he would pick her up from her house, and asked her to dress up fancy but not too fancy. When he finally got there he saw her sitting on her steps outside. She looked more beautiful then he could remember, he dark black curls hang gracefully around her shoulders and her blue summer dress fit her just right. He beeped his car horn once which she heard and watched as she started running over to his car. A smile present on her face.

"Hey" She said in her shy voice. "What are you looking at?" She added when she saw him staring. "You, You're so beautiful more beautiful then I could remember. She looked at him carefully and saw a smile break out in his face.

"Aw that is so adorable, come here" She gave him a sweet kiss. He started driving off to the beach. The car ride there was silent, but not awkward rather comfortable. And they both liked it. Troy shut off the engine but didn't move. He glanced at Gabriella and saw that she was staring at him. They both leaned in and soon they were in a full make out session. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Ouch" She cried while pulling away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just sat on the gear shift" She smiled as they both leaned in again and were at it again. He placed his hands on her waist and rubbed circle motions there.

"Back seat" She murmured as he pushed her back into the back seats, gently laying on her. His hands started trailing up her top, she didn't stop him, her kisses started trailing down his body.

He breathed for a moment before he continued kissing her, trailing his kisses down her neck and over her body. A small cheeky smile gazed her face as she switched them over so she was on top and began pulling his top up his body, running her hands up his well built chest at the same time, all the while him with a smile engraved on his face. She trailed soft wet kisses down his chest until she reached his jeans. She looked up at him and saw him nod for her to carry on, she slowly began to unbutton his jeans and let them slip down his legs, a smile planted on her face. A soft giggle left her her mouth as she began pulling his boxers down. She placed her lips on his tip, slightly teasing him, licking his side loving the feeling.

"Don't Tease" He begged as she carried on licking the sides, without warning she engulfed him in one and started sucking. After a couple of minutes he came into her mouth and she swallowed savouring the flavour. Troy grabbed her by her sides and flipped them over so he was on top. His hands started making their way under her top like they did earlier. He stopped just below her breasts and started massaging that spot, hearing her groan in pleasure made him ever more happier. He quickly pulled her top over her head not being able to wait any longer and started kissing in between the valley of her breasts. She held his head in place and pushed her head back enjoying the pleasure, she bit down on her lips loving the feeling. She put Grabbed Troy's hands and placed them on her breast then put her own hands behind her back and unclasps her bra pulling it off, while Troy's hands stayed in place over her breast.

"I like" He said as she started kissing him. His hands started slowly moving in circler motions, they both groaned at the same time then let out a chuckle. His kisses made there way from her lips down to her chin, then her collarbone, over her shoulders and to her left breast, he started kissing, sucking, nibbling anything that made her happy, once doing that he moved over to her next breast and did the same, while working with his hands on getting her jeans off. Once they were off her looked down at her body that was underneath him just staring in aw, Gabriella was rather shy over her body she started to blush under his gaze.

"You are a beautiful **Woman**" She smiled up at him then started kissing him. He was hovering over he entrance.

"And I'm all yours baby" She whispered in his ear as Troy pushed himself into her, he heard her cry out in great pleasure, He kissed her lips and then her forehead. He then started moving, rocking gently but fast. Every groan that left her mouth made him thrust in and out faster.

"Faster Troy" He moved faster and faster, loving the feeling, her walls started tightening around him and he knew she was nearly there.

"I am nearly there" He heard her cry as he carried on with his speed. He was almost there as well. They both came at the same time. Troy collapsed next to her and his breathing started calming down. Gabriella moved closer to him and put her arms around his waist. She snuggled into him and kissed his chest.

"I love you Troy" She said as he placed his arms around her waist in return.

"Love you too" He gave her a last kiss before laughing.

"So much for a walk on the beach and a picnic in my garden"

"Yeah, but why do that when you can have seconds"

"Thank you Daddy!" He kissed the top of her head as she started giggling then he closed the gap between them both. Moments later they were at it again.

**Okay so how was that? Please review and I hoped you liked it.... More on their way. Chow for Now. xDramaqueenx08**


	15. Best Day Ever Jaspay K

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 xx**

Hsm pairing: Jaspay

Rating:k

Plot/Summery: Kelsi Dumps Jason, So Sharpay Comforts him.

This is for **digirgir102**

**Best Day ever**

Okay, so you might be thinking that Jason had it all, with the best Girlfriend ever and Great grades in school, being on the basketball team, living in a big house, secretly being rich with no one knowing. Well truth is he hates it right now, he hates being who he is because he lost the one thing that made his life so perfect, Kelsi. Yes you heard right Kelsi has dumped his 'sorry ass' well that's how he put it. Now all he does is mope around, watching her in class as she laughs with her friends or how she pulls a cute little face when she is trying to solve a question. He was probably in love with her and then she goes and dumps him.

"Dude what is wrong with you, it has been a month now" Chad said as he sat down next to him in the cafeteria.

"I know, I need to move on"

"That's it dude, so what did miss D want when she kept you back?" Troy said also when he sat down.

"I have detention, and I don't know why and worst of all I have detention with the Ice Queen" The girls on the table all gasped and brought their full attention to Jason.

"You mean The Ice Queen as in Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Know any others?" Jason said as he bit into his Sandwich.

"I am sure it won't be that bad, right Ryan?" Taylor said as she turned to Ryan who has just sat down.

"What?" Ryan asked confused because he hadn't heard the part at the beginning.

"Sharpay, She isn't that bad is she?" She repeated.

"Erm.. Sure, what ever floats your boat" He smiled and he started his lunch. A loud moan was heard from Jason as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"I have detention now"

"Ooo bad one, have fun" Ryan yelled as Jason left. Moments later he entered Miss Darbus's room and spotted Sharpay already there sitting in the back listening to Her Ipod while she was completing some school work that was needed to be finished.

_Maybe it won't be so bad after all...._

"So nice of you to join us Jason please take a seat" He decided on taking the chair at the front, the movement didn't go unnoticed by Sharpay as she looked up and Glared at Jason.

_Spoke too soon_

"Okay, I have to go to a meeting for half an hour, No one move I will be back soon then you can go" Miss Darbus said as she left the room. Jason lowered his head on his table. Sharpay removed her head phones from her ears and looked at Jason.

"You still moping around because of what happened with Kelsi?"

"Shut up Sharpay I am not in the mood"

"Well lets put you in the mood then" She said as she walked over to him. He gave her a puzzled look as he watched her every move over to him. Once she stood in front of him, he looked her up and down. She pushed his books of his desk then placed herself on top of it instead. He didn't mind though.

"See anything you like?" She asked when she caught him staring at her, he turned bright red then looked away.

"What? Don't you like what you see? Surely you would want to touch me..." She trailed of as she grabbed his hands and placed one on her thigh and the other on her hip.

"Or kiss me..." She trailed again as she leaned in and lightly touched his lips with her own. He deepened it after a few seconds and she didn't mind as she was enjoying it herself. When she heard him moan she pulled away and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going? we have detention" He asked.

"I don't know about you but I can't be bothered with It I will let miss Darbus know later just say that I left because I felt ill or something." Before smiling and winking then she made her exit. He thought about it for a minute then decided on leaving as well. When he walked out her spotted Chad and Troy at His locker so he made his way over with a smile on his face.

"You know Chad you was right, I have to move on, And I think I have" He said before patting his back and walking off in the direction Sharpay left in. Troy and Chad looked at each other before shrugging then carried on with their last convocation.

**Okayy, So it took so long but I have finally done it so I hope you liked it, please review and carry on reading. Loads more to come, sorry again that it has taken me so long. xDramaqueenx08 x x**


	16. An

Hello there.

I'm going to be accepting more requests now for the Hsm oneshots. So keep 'em coming.


	17. Basketball Sweatshirt Troypay T

_**Basketball Sweatshirt **_

**Request for myself. **

**Scenario: Troy and Sharpay are married, Sharpay is pregnant and isn't sure of how to tell him. Troypay.**

The alarm bleeped, ringing shrilly in their ears, Troy was quick to shut it off.

"Good morning, Beautiful" Troy whispered gently against her ear as he snuggled in closer to her, slightly making the covers to slide down from the bed.

"Morning" She replied with a content smile on her face.

"Plans for the day?" He questioned.

"Well I planned on meeting up with mum today so that we can head to the studio, I have a few things to change to the album before I can set a release date."

"So you're going to leave me home alone on my day off" He pouted into her ear.

"Aw, you poor baby. I think you can manage without me for a few hours" She turned so that she was facing her husband. His eyes were now fully open.

"I suppose so" He carried on pouted. Sharoay placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss before leaving his grasp to go get ready for the day.

Troy jumped slightly at the voice as someone wearing a basketball sweatshirt with his name on the back slid through the kitchen door. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear as she made her way towards him, smiling. "Cooking?"

"Maybe" Troy grinned. Sharpay bit her lip, watching Troy's hands move as he began to cut up some vegetables. He noticed and his smile widened. He knew she loved it when he cooked for her.

"Troy, turn around"

"Hold on" He replied, seasoning the meat before turning around to face her, only then did he realise that she had her hands behind her back, hiding something. "What you got there?" Her grin spread out wide on her face, she pulled out the item from behind her back revealing a little matching basketball sweatshirt fit for a baby, it read on the back 'Baby Bolton'. Troy froze in place as he put two and two together, his gaze travelled down to her mid-drift, only now noticing the tiny bump that she was sporting.

"What? When? How long?" It was all blurted out at once.

"I only found out the other day and I didn't know how to tell you, I wanted it to be special. I mean this is our first child together and I'm scared and why are you looking at me like that?" She was rambling on at full speed. He walked over to her and place his hands on her slightly swollen stomach.

"This is amazing! We're having a baby!" He picked her up and spun her around in excitement, she let out a squeal of delight.

"So you're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? This is amazing news"

"Well I didn't know if you was ready to be a parent yet, also I didn't know if it would scare you"

"Sharpay, I admit it wasn't planned, but I will try my best to be the best I can for our child. It's a new experience for us and of course it will be scary at first, but we will get through it no matter what. I love you so much and I know I already love our unborn child"

"Okay, one step at a time?"

"One step at a time" He repeat as he rested his forehead on hers, she cracked a smile as he watched the worry leave her eyes.

"I love you too" She whispered, planting a sweet yet passionate kiss on his lips.

"How did I not notice your tiny little bump?"

"I have no idea, but it was defiantly there this morning" She laughed at his expression.


End file.
